Team Isberto: The Return of Demongo
by IanTheProtagonist
Summary: This plot involves the Team Isberto and the other heroes who are battling against Demongo, who has returned and has his new metallic form.
1. Chapter 1

"**Team Isberto: The Return of Demongo"**

A few years prior, the tyrant Aku destroyed the entire city during his battle with Ian Isberto, Samurai Jack, and Rikaton. The peaceful civilians found themselves without a home for months. Eventually they had a new city rebuilded for them with the help of the Dragon Balls. For three years or so they lived in peace on their new city. One day however, a strange, giant metal meteorite began to absorb the entire city within itself. The star buried its way and wrapped around the world, absorbing its energy. Max Tennyson founds the plight of the innocent people and calls Ian to ask for help.

Ian Isberto, Dexter, Cyborg, Buttercup, Solid Snake, Usopp, Kevin Levin, and Gohan arrive and encounter an army of strange, large, silent bio-skeletons. We learn that Demongo, Aku's old powerful minion, that Ian was thought to have killed a few years earlier, is the one who deployed the bio-skeletons on the city to enslave the people, whom he plans to use as biological fuel for the Big Gete Star. Ian then fights Demongo, while the other heroes battle Demongo's bio-skeletons.

At first the heroes have trouble penetrating the bio-skeletons' armor, but Solid Snake instructs them to concentrate their energy to one point, and doing so allows them to destroy a few of the bio-skeletons. However, there are far too many to handle and all the warriors, except Snake, are captured along with a city of civilians. Snake is left behind, and destroys all the bio-skeletons. He then makes his way to rescue those who were captured. Throughout the battle, a familiar face - that of Demongo, who he was sure, had perished years ago, distracts Ian Isberto. Ian battles Demongo, but it is apparent that Ian is no match for Demongo's new metallic form, which gives him the ability to regenerate himself. Demongo also reveals his ability to use the Instantaneous Movement technique, which Ian also uses. Ian continues to struggle even after becoming the Falcon Trigger. Demongo reveals that the Big Gete Star constantly monitors his body, and fixes any flaws that may occur, in this case Demongo's arm being torn off by Ian.

Just before Ian Isberto is choked to death by Demongo, Samurai Jack, who had arrived in a separate pod, shows up just in time to help Ian. The two heroes attack Demongo and they soon are able to kill him. However, the Big Gete Star once again corrects a flaw in Demongo's design. In this case the flaw was having only one body. So, the computer gave Demongo one thousand bodies. Outnumbered and exhausted, Ian and Jack are captured and transported to the Big Gete Star's core to be used as energy. As Demongo is leeching their energy strength via strange wires, Ian and Jack regain consciousness and release all their energy to the wires, overloading the system. They then blast the true Demongo with the last of their energy, causing his ultimate demise. Meanwhile, Solid Snake arrives in the Big Gete Star, and meets up with a clone of Demongo, which explodes. Eventually, all the other clones of Demongo, and every other bio-skeleton, in the Big Gete Star explode. Snake and the rest escape before the Big Gete Star explodes in the Earth's atmosphere.

Ian Isberto and Samurai Jack fall from the sky near the rest of the heroes, and everyone rejoices. They then realize that Jack is nowhere to be found, and Ian looks up at the sky. Jack is shown relaxing in the forest with the last remaining chip of the Big Gete Star in his hands. He then drops the chip and crushes it, ensuring that Demongo will never return again.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

"**Team Isberto: The Return of Demongo"**

A few years prior, the tyrant Aku destroyed the entire city during his battle with Ian Isberto, Samurai Jack, and Rikaton. The peaceful civilians found themselves without a home for months. Eventually they had a new city rebuilded for them with the help of the Dragon Balls. For three years or so they lived in peace on their new city. One day however, a strange, giant metal meteorite began to absorb the entire city within itself. The star buried its way and wrapped around the world, absorbing its energy. Max Tennyson founds the plight of the innocent people and calls Ian to ask for help.

Ian Isberto, Dexter, Cyborg, Buttercup, Solid Snake, Usopp, Kevin Levin, and Gohan arrive and encounter an army of strange, large, silent bio-skeletons. We learn that Demongo, Aku's old powerful minion, that Ian was thought to have killed a few years earlier, is the one who deployed the bio-skeletons on the city to enslave the people, whom he plans to use as biological fuel for the Big Gete Star. Ian then fights Demongo, while the other heroes battle Demongo's bio-skeletons.

At first the heroes have trouble penetrating the bio-skeletons' armor, but Solid Snake instructs them to concentrate their energy to one point, and doing so allows them to destroy a few of the bio-skeletons. However, there are far too many to handle and all the warriors, except Snake, are captured along with a city of civilians. Snake is left behind, and destroys all the bio-skeletons. He then makes his way to rescue those who were captured. Throughout the battle, a familiar face - that of Demongo, who he was sure, had perished years ago, distracts Ian Isberto. Ian battles Demongo, but it is apparent that Ian is no match for Demongo's new metallic form, which gives him the ability to regenerate himself. Demongo also reveals his ability to use the Instantaneous Movement technique, which Ian also uses. Ian continues to struggle even after becoming the Falcon Trigger. Demongo reveals that the Big Gete Star constantly monitors his body, and fixes any flaws that may occur, in this case Demongo's arm being torn off by Ian.

Just before Ian Isberto is choked to death by Demongo, Samurai Jack, who had arrived in a separate pod, shows up just in time to help Ian. The two heroes attack Demongo and they soon are able to kill him. However, the Big Gete Star once again corrects a flaw in Demongo's design. In this case the flaw was having only one body. So, the computer gave Demongo one thousand bodies. Outnumbered and exhausted, Ian and Jack are captured and transported to the Big Gete Star's core to be used as energy. As Demongo is leeching their energy strength via strange wires, Ian and Jack regain consciousness and release all their energy to the wires, overloading the system. They then blast the true Demongo with the last of their energy, causing his ultimate demise. Meanwhile, Solid Snake arrives in the Big Gete Star, and meets up with a clone of Demongo, which explodes. Eventually, all the other clones of Demongo, and every other bio-skeleton, in the Big Gete Star explode. Snake and the rest escape before the Big Gete Star explodes in the Earth's atmosphere.

Ian Isberto and Samurai Jack fall from the sky near the rest of the heroes, and everyone rejoices. They then realize that Jack is nowhere to be found, and Ian looks up at the sky. Jack is shown relaxing in the forest with the last remaining chip of the Big Gete Star in his hands. He then drops the chip and crushes it, ensuring that Demongo will never return again.

The End


End file.
